


Nepeta and Karkat

by elliptical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliptical/pseuds/elliptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the game, Nepeta finds a very bedraggled Karkat and the two of them share tender moments.</p>
<p>(My ten-year-old brother wrote a Nepkat fanfic and wanted me to post it here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my brother wrote this. he's ten and he wanted people to read it. we're bonding over homestuck, and i am trying to encourage him to write more, so BE NICE.  
> or i will stab you with a rusty fork.  
> no seriously be nice please. :)

Once long before Nepeta went to the medium she lived a peaceful fantastic life. She had her guardian cat. She could catch food. Then one day, Nepeta was hunting and this troll came up to her. 

“Hello, my name is Karkat. I need food, water, and shelter. I’m lost and I need to get home.”

Nepeta knew from the gleam in his eyes that he was the one for her. “Follow me to my cave. What do you like to eat?”

“Red berries and leaves.”

“Um, leaves are all around us but I don’t know where any berries are. Here’s my cave, it’s small but big enough for me and my guard cat. But I do have two side caves, a guest room and my room. They’re hidden behind rocks. I have an emergency exit over there. Just go down there press a button and a secret door opens. I have a couch over there by the wall.”

A few days later Karkat was looking much better. When it started to rain Nepeta had put logs over the door so that if the rocks blocked the entrance just move the logs and the entrance will be unblocked. It was pouring and every time a raindrop fell, the sound of it hitting the cave made a huge echoing sound. When it was so loud Nepeta brought Karkat down another tunnel to a smaller cave. Nepeta got some candles from the storage closet down there. It was peaceful in the candlelight. In a few hours the storm cleared up. Nepeta’s cave had started to flood. First Nepeta and Karkat moved the logs and revealed the entrance. Then they got buckets and got water for Nepeta’s homemade filter. Once the cave was clean she got to go explore the woods with Karkat.

Karkat loved Nepeta because of the gleam in her eyes, she helped everybody, and she loved cats. When in the woods he helped her catch food. They went to a pond she had found. They had lunch there. When they were there, they watched the fish jump out of the water. “Hey,” Karkat told Nepeta, “we should go to a place I found.”

Soon they were at a mini cave leading underground. “Follow me down this hole.” They started running down the hole. “Here we are,” Karkat said when we got to an icy pool. Spikes were at the top of the cave dripping with water. “Let’s explore together, we don’t want to get lost.” They followed a stream from the pool all the way to a secret tunnel that led to Nepeta’s cave. “Nepeta, this is sudden but I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nepeta exclaimed, “and I can’t believe that my cave connects to that sparkling cave.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he added another chapter <3  
> he would like me to note that this is an AU where trolls can get married and have babies yes good ok

A month had passed since Karkat and Nepeta fell in love. Every day Karkat and Nepeta had explored the sparkling caves. Until one day they went to the caves, it was pouring the rain loosened the rock and the entrances were all blocked.

“Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww,” Nepeta screeched, “we’ve been trapped in the caves.”

“Just calm down,” Karkat told Nepeta, “we can make it through this Nepeta.”

Then they proceeded to an exit. When they got there it was blocked up with rocks. Nepeta and Karkat found a weak spot in the rocks but they would need to get a spike to break down the rocks. Spikes were all along the roof. 

“Climb on my back Karkat,” Nepeta told Karkat, “then grab a spike.”

Karkat then grabbed a spike and they proceeded to the blocked entrance. Then Karkat grabbed the spike and ran straight to the rocks with the spike pointed at them when they got there. When the spike hit the rocks didn’t break and the vibrations knocked Karkat out.

“Karkat,” Nepeta screeched, “wake up. Wake up. Karkat please be fine.”

Nepeta shook Karkat around until he woke up.

“Nepeta,” Karkat whispered, “I love you a lot and we have to get through this together. Help me up and lets both go with the spike for double power.”

“Yes,” Nepeta mewed, “let’s try that and Karkat I love you too. We should get married.”

“Yes we should,” Karkat said.

So they tried Karkat’s plan and they escaped. Then they got plans to get married.


End file.
